


Neither Fair Nor Equitable

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Devious Jensen, Fingerfucking, Jared and Jensen cannot be trusted, M/M, Manhandling, Misha Collins is a Sweary Motherfucker, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fact: Jensen and Jared cannot be trusted.  Not that this stops Misha from getting in between them from time to time, but when Jensen notices Misha is ticklish, not even the sanctity of a perfectly good threesome is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Fair Nor Equitable

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog.

Jensen drags Misha’s jeans down his legs. Jared’s got him off the ground, legs dangling. He fucking loves this — the way they can pass him back and forth and just unwrap him like a present.

If the state of Misha’s cock is any indicator (and it is), Mish fucking digs it too.

He drops down to his knees and pulls Misha’s legs onto his shoulders, careful to take his weight instead of putting the pressure on Misha’s back. The soft crease of his thigh tastes like clean skin and smells like sex. Jensen teases at Misha’s ass with his fingers while he moves his lips over the soft skin of his balls. He licks at the base of Misha’s shaft, and is rewarded by soft moans.

Above him, Jared is already teasing at Misha’s nipples and biting little marks into the skin of his neck and shoulder. Misha, for his part, is trying to split his attentions: one hand in Jensen’s hair, and one hand reaching back for what is, presumably, Jared’s dick.

On the subject of dick, Jensen is inordinately fond of Misha’s. It’s one of those “just right” sort of dicks that… Well, you never know what a guy is sporting until you see it in person, but Misha’s is proportionate, kind of ordinary, and clearly loves the attention Jensen likes to lavish on it with his tongue.

If ever a dick belonged on someone, Misha’s dick is that dick.

He adjusts his angle and bathes it with his tongue in broad, hungry strokes while his fingers continue to tease lightly at Misha’s hole. Not pushing, but just brushing the skin, a tease to say where this particular evening is going to go. Just the three of them and Mish in the middle while Jay and him rock his goddamn world.

Jensen slides his free hand up Misha’s belly. He’s going to grip, but Misha does this awesome thing with his hips, and instead he brushes a patch of skin feather light and —

“Yaah!” Misha exclaims, and squirms.

Jared’s eyes go big and worried. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah. Oh shit yeah. Just, uh. Ticklish?”

“Ticklish?” Jensen looks up, surprised. “Seriously? Where?”

“Well, there for a start.” Misha says.

Jared shifts his hold on Misha. “What about here?”

“Fuck. Yes, there too.” Misha jerks and laughs. “Seriously, guys. Can we just get back to the fucking?”

“Spoilsport,” Jensen says against Misha’s thigh. He’s got his eyes on Jared’s, though, and boom. It’s like telepathy.

He traces his tongue around the head of Misha’s cock and they’re back on. Desire, hunger, the tease. Jensen flicks the tip of his tongue against Misha’s slit and relishes the taste of salt.

“Bed?” Jared asks.

Jensen nods. “Definitely.”

He gives Misha his legs, and Jared puts him down, but neither of them stops touching him. The three of them are a web of kisses and touches and friendly shoving. Jensen’s the one who pushes Misha down onto the mattress. He climbs over, pulls his legs further up onto the bed.

“Hands and knees,” Jensen says, and nudges Misha’s thigh. Misha might move on his own, but Jensen puts him into place. His hands explore Misha’s ass and thighs. Further up the bed, Jared joins them, stroking himself and playing with Misha’s hair. The sight alone makes Jensen’s balls feel tight, especially when Misha starts to murmur little pleas against Jared’s cock, begging to suck.

He nips at Misha’s ass, then spreads those pretty cheeks with his hands. Misha groans at the touch of his tongue, and Jensen can’t help but make some sounds of his own. There was a time in his life when eating ass seemed kind of freaky and submissive. Now? He knows better. He’s learned how to take a guy apart and make him quiver.

The three of them get into an easy rhythm, Jared feeding Misha his cock on one end, and Jensen eating him and fucking him with spit-slick fingers. Every so often Jensen slips a hand up between Misha’s legs to give him a grip or a stroke, but easing off when Misha’s body starts to tense.

Up to the edge, closer and closer, but no further.

“Look at him,” Jared says. “He’s practically shaking.”

Jensen slips a pair of fingers into Misha’s ass. Sure enough, his thighs tense and his whole body seems on the verge of rattling apart. “Guess we’d better do it, then.”

“Guess so.” Jared pulls at Misha’s hair, draws him off his cock and pulls him up onto his knees. It’s a wise move, considering where Jensen’s free hand goes next.

That spot on Misha’s ribs.

“Hofuck!” Misha shouts as Jared presses up against him, still holding him in place as he joins in. Misha squirms and gasps between them, barely verbal and definitely in no position to escape.

Jensen almost forgets that he’s got a couple of fingers inside Misha until he feels him clench around them. The sound Misha makes is almost impossible — somewhere between a laugh and the most obscene moan he’s ever heard -- and he arches back so hard that Jensen has to push in deeper just to keep Misha from taking his damn wrist with him.

“Holy fuck,” Jared says, drawing back in surprise. “Did he just…”

“Come all over you?” Jensen says, laughing. “Oh shit yeah, he did.”

“I hate…” Misha starts, panting, head lolling back as he tries desperately to catch his breath. “I hate you guys. You awful, sick sons of bitches.”

Jensen eases his fingers out and helps Misha settle in against him. “Bullshit. You love us.”

“You’re lucky you’re both so goddamn pretty,” Misha grumbles, but nibbles at Jensen’s jaw. “You fucker.”

“Hey, don’t look at me. It was Jared’s idea.”

“My idea?” Jared scoffs. “You were the one who called go-time.”

Jensen grabs at Jared’s wrist. “I’ll show you go-time.”

“Promise?”

“Technically more of a threat,” Misha murmurs. “Though personally, I’m hoping you pin Jensen down and fuck the shit out of him as penance for being a…whatever the hell he is.”

“Is it still penance if I enjoy it?” Jensen asks. “Because, you know, that doesn’t sound half bad.”

Jared turns and grabs the lube from the bedside table. “No idea, but let’s find out.”


End file.
